


The will of Gladiator

by teaserbabe



Category: runningman rpf
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23680591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaserbabe/pseuds/teaserbabe
Summary: Lady Jihyo attending the tournament in the Colosseum for the first time. A man caught her attention and she knew she screwed up the moment she decided to watch him more
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

“A Colosseum! Why are you not excited?” Somin questioned the Lady of the house, lips stretched to it’s maximum from the wide smile she had once she woke up.

“Do you even know what they have there?” Jihyo sighed. Clearly didn’t understand why her maid was so excited about watching poor people fight for their life, worse, most of them against their wish. True that in the lavish society they live in, nothing is exciting anymore that a hot-blooded fight is the only adrenaline-inducing entertainment worth to watch for the nobles and anyone wish for some stress-reliever.

“Well, men with a nice body,” Somin giggled with big eyes of her.

Oh right, the girl’s brain is still all about men and love. Was it because of their age gap, Jihyo wondered, that Somin still found most of the men attractive and capable of making a girl’s life better as long as they land on the true shape of love. Jihyo, on the other hand, was tired of most men, and wish for a comfortable life without depending on anyone, anything instead.

The maid probably didn’t think how those men will be covered in blood with their flesh sliced open in most of the game they would watch later.

And Jihyo was right.

Somin couldn’t take it anymore that she asked Jihyo’s permission to excuse herself. The tournament just started and both Gladiators were still alive, with only a bit of cut here and there from intense sword battle. But Jihyo knew the young maid was on the edge of crying and throwing up so she let Somin left her alone in her private balcony seat. 

Jihyo watched the fight with blank eyes. For most people, her gaze would be considered cold. Watching a human stabbed to death in front of her, with a voice so hoarse that his plead never reach any of his audience’s ear.

She only switched her attention to take her glass of wine from the waiter. The finest, clear red ruby liquid of ecstasy that would double the fun, the waiter said. Jihyo smiled to the man before sipping the aged liquor slowly, giving a slight color of a red undertone to her rosy lips. The alcohol was as thick as the blood on the Colosseum ground.

A cheered was heard that Jihyo automatically glanced up to see who had entered the arena. Two-man in armors entered the battleground. The higher their rank, the more equipment they were provided. Seemed like they were the main event, and also the last one for today’s tournament.

Seemed like both of them had numbers of fans of their own already. Jihyo could hear the deafening cheers coming from all directions.

“Kim Jong Kook! Kim Jong Kook!”

Jihyo looked up to see a group of people cheering for one of the gladiators. They were wearing red. Automatically, Jihyo observed the competing gladiator with the red garment.

Skin tone darker than the soil. Light hair reflecting the sun. A strong, sharp jaw that defined his masculinity. And well-built muscles underneath the slightly revealing armor.

Jihyo grazed her neck unconsciously. Feeling an uncomfortable thirst in her throat.

The man didn’t smile despite the cheers he got from his admirer. Of course. No matter how popular he is, the gladiator named Kim Jong Kook is still a slave meant to entertain people with his life on the line. Those earsplitting cheers might be the last thing he heard before his death. 

The King announced the start of the battle and both gladiators pulled out their weapon. A simple sword and shield for Jong Kook, and huge ass spear with a shield for his opponent.

The scale of the battle was totally different from the rest of the tournaments. Whenever the metal hit one another, the sound echoed like a clap of thunder. Evidence of their strength and horse-like power. Their skills were also incomparable that Jihyo had her eyes opened wide. Unable to lose any of the moment in front her.

Jihyo gasped, spontaneously stood up from her seat. One of the gladiators just got beheaded that the blood spurted like a fountain. In front of the headless body that slowly collapse to the ground, Jong Kook stood straight, breathing heavily from the intense fight he just ended with his sword.

“Lady, I’m sorry, I’m too scared.”

“It’s okay, Somin, I understand,” Jihyo assured her maid once they met again inside, “It was brutal, glad you didn’t watch till the end.”

Somin thanked her lady but still felt bad. She was totally excited to be able to watch one before. But really, too much blood for her pure eyes. The closest for her to see fresh blood was when she pricked herself with the needle when she was fixing Jihyo’s robe.

“Let’s head to the ballroom then,” Jihyo said, pulling her maid’s hand in a hurry.

“Ballroom?”

“Yes, the feast after the show. Only for nobles.”

Somin’s eyes lightened again when she heard the word feast. Free food for her stomach.

The ballroom was magnificent with people in high ranks talking to each other. Somin had a hard time containing her saliva upon seeing the wine and foods served. She was thankful to be able to join such a luxurious party, but she couldn’t help but wonder the change of heart in Jihyo that she decided to attend one.

Jihyo is famous for shutting herself most of the time from the society. Fortunately, her family is high-rank nobles that no one dare to criticize her rude behavior. 

Even this early morning, the lady didn’t look like she would like to spend a minute in the Colosseum. Yet, the lady only walked down from her balcony after the tournament end and even joining the after-party.

Somin pouted her lips in order to come up with possible explanation.

A loud voice from the host woke Somin from her deep thought. People had gathered toward the main podium with half of the stage still covered with linen.

Somin looked around to see the excitement in all the attendee’s face. She decided to join her lady who stood not far from her and paid attention to the stage.

“Now ladies and gentlemen, I present you the heroes of the day,” the host said and the wall behind him that had been covered with linen was uncovered.

There were gasps from here and there, one of the loudest coming from Somin.

Behind the host were men with well-toned abs in an undergarment only enough to cover their front. Their limbs were all chained to the poles, stretching their magnificent muscles for proper display of their bodies. 

Somin had her eyes and mouth wide opened. She looked at her left to find Jihyo with a smirk.

The lady walked closer to where the men were tied with a blindfold covering their eyes. Even with such a contrast to their charisma when standing on the arena of Great Colosseum, people there, except for Somin who throw up her stomach content before the actual show began, recognize who they were. 

Well toned muscles, even more impressive the more he wore less. The warm skin as appetizing as chocolate, and the thick brown hair resembles a finely grounded cinnamon. 

Jihyo smiled in satisfaction, she found her prey, the main contestant of dangerous performance, Gladiator Kim Jong Kook.

“Lady, are they…” Somin asked, finally able to grasp the situation.

“Yes, the performer. Because of the high demand, they started having this kind of after-party to auction their fighter as night slaves. Of course, only for a night,” Jihyo explained. She might be new to the Colosseum itself, but she knew how the dirty noble play with their money.

The buyers are not allowed to touch the slaves before purchasing, but they were free to observe them up close. 

Jong Kook’s popularity was massive, judging from the many eyes quickly landed on him when the stage was revealed. Of course, the slave boy was clueless of the hungry eyes observing his sculpted body. Jong Kook had his head slightly tilted down and breathe heavier than the rest of the slaves, probably from the exhaustion of just finished killing his opponent. The slave master used his stick to lift his chin, allowing Jihyo to admire his very nice side-profile.

She couldn’t take it anymore, she needs to have the man.

Jihyo walked toward the host, smiled and whispered to him. Somin observed her lady from afar and only approached her after she walked toward her again.

“I will stay for a night here, you are allowed to have fun by yourself until next morning,” Jihyo informed to rapidly blinking Somin, a wide smile on her pretty face.


	2. The night chamber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo had purchased Jong Kook for the night. Will it be exciting as she wishes for?

The room they prepared for her was pretty nice. Not as nice as her own suite, but decent enough to satisfy her taste. 

Pale white wall decorated with white marble furniture. The archway on the side of her bed has a thin layer of linen curtain, separating her room to the garden that, with dark sky patterned with dozens of stars as the background, resulted in such a beautiful contrast. As phony as the purpose of this pure white chamber.

Jihyo sat on the only lounger in the room. Crossing her legs, she brought her index finger to graze her full lips. 

Should she take a bath before her man arrive? Or should she ask him to bath her?

She unconsciously smiled, thinking about the delicious night she had paid for.

“Lady Ji Hyo.”

Jihyo turned her head toward the entrance. There he was. Her dish for the night. 

Jong Kook was kneeling with head bowed down. The top of his head was enough to make Jihyo excited.

Compared to when he was auctioned, he revealed less. But still more exposed than when he was fighting on the arena. It was none of the things she should concern about. Those few garments won’t attach if she desires it to be gone.

“You dare to make me wait,” Jihyo commented nonchalantly. 

Jong Kook’s stopped on his track, looked a little bit tense. Jihyo couldn’t help but enjoyed the scene.

“I apologize lady Jihyo, I selfishly wished to present in best shaped as possible that I failed you,” Jong Kook uttered his regret, quickly down to his knees again to ask for mercy.

_Best shape._

Jihyo licked her lips, but the slave didn’t see her smirk for him too engrossed in asking for mercy.

“I will excuse you as long as you can prove yourself as worthy as your price.”

Jihyo moved her legs up, grazing the slave’s neck with her toes, slowly up to his chin to make him lift his head. Their eyes met and Jihyo looked at the man below to dare him. She smiled in satisfaction when the slave held her slender calf carefully like valuable porcelain and softly kiss her foot.

“Yes Lady Jihyo.”

The strings of her footwear were removed carefully by Jong Kook. Once finished untying, he kissed the bridge of her foot and ankle, placing the foot gently on the lounger before working on the other pair.

He was a skilled night slave, Jihyo realized right then. Not only a competent fighter but probably a good bed warmer. A flick of jealously lit up on her chest. It was understandable, considering his status. Yet, she couldn’t help but mourn for not to be the first to have him. 

“You’re mine to have now,” she mumbled, trying to calm her envy. It’s not funny how her mood to feast was ruin because of the simple fact she should have acknowledged from the start. 

Jong Kook meticulous handwork stopped for a split second before he continued his task.

“Yes, Lady Jihyo. I am yours to have for the night,” he consented. Not in his mind that his simple answer would be seen as revising the lady’s word.

Jihyo scoffed so loud that Jong Kook turned his head toward her. His eyes widen in dismay upon seeing a disenchantment reflected on her big eyes.

“Misbehave one more time, and I’ll grant you the most dreadful punishment in your life.

Do not remind me of who you belong to. You are mine, and mine only.”

Jong Kook opened his mouth in shock, still could not comprehend his mistake. But the lady was dead serious and her threat was real.

“Yes,” Jong Kook answered after contemplating on the best move, “I am yours, My Lady.”

The change in how he addressed her had made her less irritated. The man is indeed smart for a slave. Jihyo smiled, even more, when her man fixed his gentle gaze on her, and her only. Jong Kook only left her eyes to put down the now bare feet and kissed both of her knees.

“Where will you land your lips next,” Jihyo asked, genuinely curious.

Jong Kook had his eyes on Jihyo again, looking up from where he was sitting on the floor, with his master of the night leaning on the soft, comfortable lounger with a chin supported by her palm.

Her dark captivating eyes were beaming with lust once again. He knew the lady had become more impatient. And another mistake is unforgivable.

“Your wish is what I desire the most to fulfill. If you allow me a chance, I crave to show you my endeavor,” he pleaded, waiting for approval from his master.

Jihyo’s whole body had flared up with a longing for the touch of the man. It was crazy how good his wording and gesture are. Her throat felt so dry that she needs a glass of wine and the taste of his mouth on her.

“Strip,” she commanded, losing her patient the more minutes he teased her with his witty mouth, “strip and start already.”

Jong Kook smiled and brought his hands to the hem of his night robe, ready to start his night shift.


	3. Making an agreement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The night was incredible, and Jihyo wanted more

Jihyo was woken up by the sound of a gentle knock.

“Lady?”

Jihyo rubbed her eyes. The bright sun had lightened the white room, piercing her eyes that had been covered by her eyelids.

She got up right in time to see Somin’s head peeking up from the door, checking her lady who almost miss the golden time for breakfast. She grinned when she saw her lady looked well and let herself to enter the white chamber. 

Somin placed the tray full of nutritious meals on the bed. A glass of fresh milk, dried fruits, and cheese she obtained from the kitchen. Without asking for permission, she climbed onto the king-sized bed, something that shouldn’t be done by a maid like her. But they grew up together ever since they’re little kids that Jihyo never even try to question the intimacy.

“So,” Somin started, eyes which are naturally big, becomes bigger in anticipation. She didn’t need to continue her sentences. It was obvious what she was interested to hear.

Jihyo sighed, not really in the mood to talk. She was still sleepy and tired from the breathless night she spent there.

Unconsciously, her lips turned to a smile upon remembering the great moment of her life, right there where she and her maid was sitting now.

Somin’s heart skips a beat when she saw how genuine her lady’s smile was. She got more curious about the story.

“It was amazing,” Jihyo said just to make Somin shut up for a while so she could bite into her favorite dried apricot. Not that she hates her maid’s presence, it just that she wished for another person to be beside her now, offering his sweet smile with his sweet voice, whispering a morning greeting for his master.

She knew she shouldn’t get addicted to the taste of such a lowly class of humans. Especially when he was not even hers. But it was unavoidable. The moment she saw him, it was like a natural calling to crave for his body. She thought it just an empty shell that would disappoint her in their first that she will have the spirit to ditch the world once again to go lock herself in her comfortable palace. 

But he proved her wrong. The more she learned the man, the more she fell to his charm. It tasted like biting into a satisfying thick juicy meat that the flavor lingered on your tongue for a long time. The more she flashbacked to that night, the more her mind refused to come back to reality.

Jihyo could only sigh, devouring the taste of sweet and sour apricot in her mouth in an attempt to clean the greasy after-taste of the night that had ended. 

Somin waited for her lady to speak, but Jihyo just kept nibbling on the dried apricot that she pouted.

“Well, I asked around about the gladiators that performed yesterday,” Somin began to talk. She is a natural chatty and couldn’t stop talking. Jihyo already used to her antique that she would usually do something else while listening to her half-absentmindedly.

But the topic was indeed interesting that Jihyo had her ears set even while pretending to not care.

“The high-level gladiators seem to have fans of their own that most will pay only to root for their favorite. A really expensive hobby, but they said they couldn’t miss even once because it might be the day their favorite fighter dies,” Somin said, started picking out the nuts to nibble on them.

“Especially when they are against the Knight of Death, Kim Jong Kook.”

Jihyo choked on her apricot and hurriedly gulped down her glass of milk.

“No, cough, it’s okay,” Jihyo quickly said when Somin looked panic and tried to help her, ”Uh, that, Knight of Death? Jong Kook? I think I recognize him from yesterday’s tournament.

I thought he also has quite many fans,” Jihyo asked, trying to sound like he just slightly curious but no more.

Somin tilted her head and nodded, “Yeah, some are his fans but general public doesn’t like him. Because he tends to end his opponent in one slash, never gives a chance for them to accept their defeat or ask for a mercy.”

Her words remind Jihyo of the day she saw him for the first time in the tournament. Indeed, Jong Kook was really focus on fighting, skilled, and, not sure about merciless part, but he indeed chopped his opponent head off like nothing.

More reason to question her addiction toward him, Jihyo shuddered.

“Also, people were really jealous when I said I attend the auction banquet,” Somin continued, started giggling happily, “Their bodies are more built than common soldiers. And we get to observe them so close freely without any obstacles.”

Oh, here comes pervert Somin, Jihyo snorted.

“I didn’t know you like that type, Lady. If I can choose, I’ll pick the 3rd from the right,” Somin confessed, holding her cheeks while closing her eyes to remember her prince charming.

“That’s why you are Somin. The one I chose is the most expensive,” Jihyo said, somehow treated it like a competition. She gave a smirk and flipped her black wavy hair while Somin made an exaggerated glorifying gesture.

“As expected from Lady Jihyo,” Somin chirped like a little birdie, ”So how much you had paid for a night?”

Jihyo smirked, “Twice the amount of his normal rate. I told his owner that I will pay double the highest bidding so he should deliver the boy to my room.”

Somin opened up his mouth in amazement. Lady Jihyo, who used to only care about whether she could get enough beauty sleep each day, was actually using her position and money to force ppl to get what she wants. 

All the talk about Kim Jong Kook had made her hungry again. Not in stomach, but something else. She drank her remaining milk in one gulp to satisfy her thirst, but surely it won’t enough. She needs the slave, she needs Kim Jong Kook to satisfy her craving.

“Somin, reserve my balcony for the next tournament,” Jihyo ordered, and got an answer right away from excited Somin.

The cheering was as loud as before. 

Jihyo, alone once again for her maid, Somin, couldn’t take it anymore after trying her best to watch the first brutal fight, excused herself to run to the washroom and probably cry somewhere.

Understandable. Since watching a prisoner’s liver being ripped off by an eagle until he bled to death was definitely not a normal opening act someone would like to witness. Except for those bloodthirst crazy people of this kingdom. 

Jihyo sipped her expensive wine while waiting patiently for the main event. To be exact, for his favorite man to show up. A fight, another fight, then another.

Jihyo blinked rapidly when the Host announced that the tournament was over. She didn’t see him, Kim Jong Kook, where was he.

She hurriedly walked down her balcony and found Somin with bloodshot eyes, probably just bawling her eyes out or literally washed her eyeballs to erase the gore image from her mind.

“Feast,” Jihyo said without stopping and headed straight to the ballroom. Somin cheerfully followed suit upon hearing the “feast”.

Jihyo tapped her finger impatiently, folding her arms with eyes full of annoyance that Somin decided to enjoy the chocolate cake she took by herself quietly.

“Now, here are the heroes of the day.”

Jihyo glanced toward the stages, quickly screening all the naked tied boys in order to search for her slave but didn’t find him.

She stomped her feet in more annoyance. Jihyo walked closer to the stage to find the owner of those gladiators and sat on his table without even give a greeting.

The fat, bald man looked shocked at first but offered a smile once he realized that it was Lady Jihyo.

“Where is he?”

“He?”

Jihyo almost said my slave, but she bit her lips to calm herself down before clarifying, “Kim Jong Kook. I want him.”

The bald man laughed, “He just had his life or death moment not long ago. I, as a good master, give him a much-deserved rest before the next match. You didn’t check the list of gladiators performing for today’s event?” 

Clearly she didn’t. She was so sure that she gonna get the man again tonight. She was too hungry to even notice.

“I want him,” Jihyo said, now desperate. She even pouted, clapped her hands together to show how much she wanted him.

The bald man laughed.

“We let the gladiators have the night after the performance to relax their muscles and distracting their mind with a change of event, to induce a healthy body and mental state. But we clearly not raise them just to be a prostitute.”

It was a blatant rejection. And the bald man didn’t seem to budge with Jihyo’s plea. The owner of the gladiators sipped his fine wine and put the glass on the table he occupied with Jihyo.

“He is not a mere slave. He is a high-valued Gladiator. If he spent more time on your bed than in the training field, he would get killed easily the moment he stepped on the arena.”

Clearly, Jihyo doesn’t want that. But her thirst also needed to be fulfilled.

She licked her lips and thought hard.

The bald owner waited for the lady to speak but she was deep in thought. So he decided to continue eating his delicious roast pigeon. He almost choked when Jihyo suddenly looked at her with a big smile.

“Lunchtime, he got a much-deserved lunchtime, right?” she asked, pointing at the owner’s big plate.

At first, the bald man didn’t comprehend, but then it struck him that she was talking about the slave.

“Yes, of course,”

Jihyo smiled in satisfaction, “then make him eat in my room, every day. I will pay the same as before, no less.”


	4. Honest conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, all Jihyo needed is a nice chit chat

Jihyo fixed her hair again, just to be sure that everything was perfect. She thought about calling Somin for help to check her appearance, but the slave might come any minute by now.

And she was right.

Jihyo just sat on her chair when a soft voice could be heard from outside the chamber she occupied.

“I apologize to make you wait, My Lady.”

Jong Kook smiled with a tray full of fine dishes. The steam indicated that they were freshly made for her feast. But of course, Jihyo’s attention was more fixed to the biceps carrying the heavy tray. Jong Kook had probably just finished his daily training that all his muscles were bulging and hard. But the slave had made sure to clean himself so that she won’t lose appetite for his smell or dirty look.

“No, not at all,” Jihyo said, feeling butterfly in her stomach. Weird, because she is Song Jihyo. Why would she felt nervous in front of a mere slave. She decided to bite her lips in order to calm down, while the oblivious Jong Kook setting the table with foods he just brought.

Jihyo observed his body. Come to think of it, she only saw him up close in deep of the night with barely a light illuminating them. Seeing him so close like this with clear sunshine above the sky, Jihyo recognized many scars on his body. Mostly were healed completely but they were like a carved history of how hard his life was. His hands were rough from holding the heavy weapon all day, yet his job was meticulous to the point that Somin won’t be his match. 

Jong Kook poured the wine to Jihyo’s cup. Contended with his work, Jong Kook was about to kneel down when Jihyo stopped him.

“No, no, you’ll be sitting across me,” Jihyo said, catching Jong Kook’s arm to prevent him from kneeling.

Jong Kook blinked. Not really comprehend the meaning of her words.

“In front of My Lady?” Jong Kook rephrased. He didn’t understand how he could serve her from that position.

Jihyo nodded, not really sure why the slave looked so confused.

Jong Kook thought for a moment then asked again, “My Lady means, under the table?”

Now it was Jihyo who blinked, but soon her face reddened.  
Embarrassed and somehow felt humiliated. The mere slave probably thought she is such a kind of hungry pervert that expects nothing but sex from him.

Jihyo took a deep breath. She was so ready to lash out to the impertinent slave when she looked at his eyes and it hit her right then. That the gladiator was just really, really confused. Of course. Who else paid this much for eating with a slave?

Jihyo gulped down her anger somehow and tried to calm herself down with the red wine.

Jong Kook looked at the scene, still confused but it was clear that Jihyo was enraged by his behavior. He poured more wine from the jar he was holding before kneeling to ask for mercy.

“No, no, you’re not wrong. I didn’t explain to you yet. I need a companion to enjoy my lunch. So I want you to sit, on the table, I mean chair! Across me,” Jihyo said as calm as possible, and as slow as possible.

She knew the slave still not understand what it was all about, but good thing that Jong Kook listened to her well. The slave sat down on the chair that had prepared, across ‘her lady’ and waited for the next command, jar of wine still hold tight.

Jihyo contained her smile now. The confused gladiator looked so adorable.

“Okay, let’s take the food we want,” Jihyo said and took freshly baked bread and cheese, her favorite. The gladiator looked at her and did the same, except that he took veggies. Jihyo heard that the gladiators usually consume plant-based meal so she nodded in relief that Jong Kook was comfortable enough to take what he wanted.

Jihyo told him to start eating. Jong Kook followed after she took a bite. They ate in silence for a while until Jihyo decided to start the conversation.

“How was your training?” She asked with hopefully a gentle smile.

“Uhm, fun?”

It was a lie. He was trying to please Jihyo with a good answer. Jihyo sighed and put more meat in her mouth. It might take a while before he could be comfortable around her.

So after today’s session, in which Jong Kook was called back by the trainer, she found herself waiting for the next day to try again and again. It was quite a surprise how stubborn she could become.

She was hungry for the man and she thought it was all about lust. But somehow, it changed to a crave to be close to the man. A failure one after another, yet she enjoyed every moment she had spent with him. Heart beats faster like a virgin and trying hard to find a good topic to start a conversation. She felt a satisfaction every time the man smiled or laugh at her antique. 

Her effort finally fruits after a week. Jong Kook finally got comfortable enough to speak more than a word. He still won’t touch the wine she poured for him. He said his trainer will punish him hard if the slave reek of alcohol more than the trainer.

Some of his stories were blatantly sad that Jihyo was not sure if it was okay to laugh. But Jong Kook would throw a wit here and there, smiling so wide that his dimple appeared that Jihyo would unconsciously grin too. 

The man is knowledgeable. Something she didn’t expect the most from a mere slave. Especially for her to feel lacking compared to the Gladiator who supposed to spend all his life building muscles and skills. He also expresses his words beautifully. She wished to hear more. Pity that the man is just so shy that he chose to use manly words mostly. Still, Jihyo didn’t mind, because it brought such a satisfaction to her ears whenever the man speaks with his delicate voice. She wondered what kind of instrument he could become if she ordered him to be melodic. 

“I don’t think he’s that bad,” Jihyo said, picking up the grape to put it in her mouth.

“He needs to act generously to win the upcoming election, but trust me, he’s just a pig,” Jong Kook revealed his owner’s true form, pretending to check around if someone was peeping, earning a laugh from Jihyo.

The slave is as brave as in the arena. Disgracing an owner is as good as painful death. But he managed to make a joke out of it.

“But he was reluctant to let me have you. He said the slaves allowed a night with us to let you release the tense from the life or die battlefield you just experience,” Jihyo restated what he heard from the bald owner.

Jong Kook raised his eyebrow and let out a snort. He took a big bite of the radish to prevent himself from spilling out untold truth.

Jihyo was dying. Did the slave really think he could tease her by keeping his mouth shut like that?

“Spill it,” she ordered while folding her arm for more impact. Jong Kook sighed. Both were too close for the slave to get intimidated, yet, an order is an order.

“How the auction benefit us if we have no control of who we will be forced to spend the night with,” Jong Kook began, putting his cutlery down, “A well-armored Gladiator with a destructive weapon on hand, glorified by many people and cheered on when he rose the sword to celebrate his victory. 

They are afraid that we will be too arrogant, start believing that we are more than our status. So, as soon as we walked down from the ‘holy’ arena, they stripped us naked to be sold on display like a slab of meat to remind us of our position. 

It’s nothing but humiliation.”

Jong kook licked his lips. He had talked too much, he knew it. Not only did he talked badly about his owner and trainer. Those truths would also hurt the lady in front of him. It might result in great punishment or even death. Did he care?

Surprisingly he didn’t.

He doesn’t feel like pretending nor faking, especially to Lady Jihyo.

Why?

Good question, he didn’t know either.

The lady was still dozing off. She might be deep in thought. She might be sleeping. For Jihyo, Jong Kook truly couldn’t guess. She is an unexpected person. That was why talking to her is quite fun. He never once hates spending his precious rest time cleaning himself and accompany her eating. But such a luxurious lunch might need to end soon. He had told her the truth he should never ever mouth.

“Lady Jihyo, I’m here for the slave.”

Jong Kook turned his head, his trainer had come to pick him up, waiting outside the curtain. He stood up from his chair and kneeled beside the lady to get permission to excuse himself.

The word that she let out when Jong Kook looked up, however, was again, unexpected.

“I’m sorry.”

There were beads of teardrops on her eyes, soon flowing to her smooth cheeks when she rose her small head slightly to look at Jong Kook. 

Jong Kook inhaled deep, eyes widen in shock for seeing such a reaction from the always furious lady. He expected a beating but not this. 

The trainer, waiting for too long outside, decided to check inside and saw the slave kneeling with the lady wiped something from her face that looked like tears.

Jong Kook cried out when his hair yanked so hard till he forcefully stood up.

“The hell you did to Lady Jihyo,” His trainer asked angrily, shaking the slave head with his grip getting stronger and stronger on Jong Kook’s hair.

“No, no, I was just,” Jihyo quickly got up, trying to free the man in pain, “I’m so sad for him to leave my side because he brings me such joy. He is good and I expect him again tomorrow,” she explained as best as she could.

She smiled at the trainer who finally released his grip, making Jong Kook stumbled down and back to his knees.

“If, he, in every way disappoint you,” the trainer offered, looking at the beautiful lady sympathetically.

“I will ask you to whip him right away,” Jihyo smiled coldly, “But no, he deserves none. I want him well tomorrow,” she said. She needed to make sure he won’t get beaten from this misunderstanding.

The trainer nodded, smiling to Jihyo with his crooked ugly teeth. The big man turned his head toward the bowing slave.

“Hands,” the trainer ordered and Jong Kook automatically extended his arms. Soon, metal chains were placed on his wrist.

“Well then, Lady, excuse us,” the trainer said with a wink, thinking that it was charming.

Jihyo replied with a smile, not has the heart to show how disgusted she was, and let both men left her in her chamber alone. Jihyo managed to exchange a look with Jong Kook who was pulled by the chains on his wrist. She smiled from the bottom of her heart.

“Did you provide a service?”

Jong Kook looked up to see his trainer grinning at him, “No sir,” he replied honestly.

“You refuse?” another question. Jong Kook could feel the grip tightened.

“No sir, she didn’t ask me to. My duty is to accompany her.”

The trainer snorted, “and she cried from happiness, to be able to spend time together with a dirty slave like you?” He laughed so hard that his voice echoed in the corridor along with their footsteps.

Oh, How Jong Kook also wanted to laugh along. All are ridiculous and didn’t make sense. For her to pay only to have him eat in front of her. For her to let out precious tears for a mere slave like him. Too many things to wonder and too many things unexplainable. Including the pain lingering in his heart after seeing the droplet on her clear big eyes.

“I cannot hurt you too much coz she demands to see you tomorrow. But as long as you rest well in the morning, I can mess you up pretty badly today until you speak the truth,” the trainer spoke his mind and took a quick glance toward Jong Kook before whistling.

Jong Kook sighed. It seemed like he needs to take his heart problem aside and deal with upcoming pain beforehand.


	5. sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihyo realized finally how she always live comfortably in a bubble called the royal

"He makes her cry? The lady?"

The trainer nodded while adjusting his larger step to the shorter step of his master. The bald royal is not really a petite man but his belly is too big to walk fast like the former gladiator. As expected, the master became furious. Of course, lady Jihyo is not only rich but a woman with power. He cannot in all means turn her into his enemy. Not when the election for the new senate is just in the corner.

They soon reached the basement of the gladiator's barrack before having another talk. It was unnecessary anyway. The point was clear. The slave didn't do the task well and need a beating. 

The master gave a signal for the trainer to open the heavy door in which he complied, providing access for the master of the house to their torture room.

jong Kook was placed in the middle of the room. He leaned on his stomach on top of an arched surface that bend his back uncomfortably. His limbs were all tied to each of the table's legs. 

"Is he dead?" The master asked upon seeing the bleeding slave that was not moving at all. 

The trainer licked his lips. He was too engrossed in beating the slave that he might have crossed the line. That was why he decided to run to his master to report the wrongdoing of the slave he witnessed in order to avoid the punishment for destroying the valuable goods.

"He's just passed out, a splash of water will fix it," the trainer almost stuttered and took a bucket of water to splash it all on the unconscious fighter's face.

Jong Kook gasped and coughed. His body trembled from the sudden shock of being hit by the water, and the upcoming pain from his bleeding back. He cried out when his hair was yanked by the rough hand he knew too well.

"See, alive," the trainer exclaimed, happier than any other man in the room. 

The master signed the trainer to let go of his hand so he could talk to the unruly slave.

"I heard what you have done," the master said calmly.

"I.. I apologize, master," Jong Kook managed to say with his harsh voice. He didn't know how long he had been unconscious but his throat was so dry and his whole body hurt from the uncomfortable position. There was also a sharp pain coming from his back. Oh right, the trainer almost beat him to death.

"Just simple lunch and you dare to ruin it all," the master continued, "do you know how important figure she is?"

The master gritted his teeth. His blood started to boil from imagining the damage to his perfect plan.

The trainer sensed the danger that he quickly stepped forward between the slave and the master. Guilty or not, the slave is still a highly trained gladiator that too valuable to die in the basement.

"Master, from what I understand, Lady Jihyo is not that angry," the trainer explained, but truthfully, sending the broken slave to the lady was also not a good idea, "she will come again tomorrow and we can offer her better slave. For this one, however, how about putting him on a show?"

The confession of the gladiator was a slap on the face for Jihyo. She always lives in a bubble called the royal family that she had no idea of the hardship of the lower class. She had plenty of slaves but they were all treated nicely. Only the rebel gets the bad treatment that for Jihyo, she always believed that a bad life is meant for bad people.

How about Kim Jong Kook? 

He killed people easily like drinking a glass of wine. But upon having the discussion, turned out he was pretty sensitive and genuinely nice. She didn't find him scary nor intimidating. Is he a bad person?

How about her, Song Ji Hyo?

A lady with high status and fortune enough to make people bow down. She doesn't really care about the world and she doesn't really done something that against the law. Yet, she enjoyed the show of a human being forced to hurt each other. She also paid for their body to satisfy her need. Is she a bad person?

Jihyo took a deep breath before exhaling them in a deep sigh. 

Jong Kook's honesty was rather cruel, but it was a much-needed wake-up call.

She needed to meet the man to make up her mind.

Jihyo entered the building to go to her rented white chamber. The colosseum was crowded that day because there was a tournament. Jihyo didn't care. She came for Kim Jong Kook and lunch.

So it was terribly disappointing when her lunch tray was brought by another slave.

"What the hell is happening?" Ji Hyo screamed to the master of the gladiators once she found him in the corridor.

"Greeting for you, lad.."

"Where is Kim Jong Kook?" Ji Hyo cut him off. She totally lost her composure and her elegance that even for a lady with high status, it won't be weird if she got thrown away for being such a nuisance to the master of the house.

But the gladiator master was rather understanding. He just had his delicious lunch and his belly was in a good mood.

"I heard that my useless slave had hurt you in some way that made you so upset that you cried."

Ji Hyo's face reddened. That trainer had told him. She tightened her fist and tried to stay calm.

"Do not worry, I granted the slave his much-deserved punishment," the master reassured with a wink at the end, "but unfortunately, that made him unfit to accompany your lunch so I sent the best slave, much younger, fit and sweet as your companion for today."

Ji Hyo's feet almost gave out when she found out how harsh Jong Kook had it after she went home. She shouldn't have cried. She should have held her tears a minute longer.

"No, no, I want the slave before. He just, he is the only good one that can satisfy my craving," Ji Hyo explained, with a face as red as tomatoes. She was furious, she was devastated, she was on the brink of collapsing.

The master looked at her with one eyebrow raising. He sensed something was going on but not really sure. Ji Hyo should have been hiding her true intention but she couldn't contain the anxious feeling that creep out from his stomach.

"I am sorry lady, I afraid I can't help you," the master apologized, "He is set to perform as bestiarii today. It was already announced and people had paid to watch the show."

Ji Hyo's eyes widen. Bestiarii.

"Today?"

The master nodded then thought for a moment, "almost his turn."

"I can show you my other available slave?" the master offered but Ji Hyo had already tun toward his balcony in the Colosseum.

"Lady Ji Hyo?"

Somin called out when she saw her lady running toward the arena.

"Somin, my balcony," Ji Hyo stopped for a while to grab Somin's hand and dragged her to join her.

When they reached their balcony, the spectators were cheering for the performance. Seemed like they just finished the first show. It was any minute now, Ji Hyo thought and sat down with heart thumping so hard.

"And now, the most awaited show for today. Not the fierce armored gladiator fight. But a rather, bestiarii show."

The announcement made the cheers even crazier than before. They were all waiting for this specific show. Unlike Ji Hyo who was praying that it was nothing she had in mind.

"The Knight of Death, guilty of killing many skilled men we worship like worthless meat, is punished by the God of thunder, Zeus to fall into the pit of hell..."

Ji Hyo felt sick in her stomach upon hearing the narration. On the contrary, Somin leaned forward when they mentioned the name of the most famous, most hated gladiator.

Part of the arena ground opened to reveal a podium that slowly lifted up. There was a single man standing.

Ji Hyo bit her lips. It was none other than Kim Jong Kook himself.

Unlike the normal gladiator fight. He was not equipped with any armor. Just a dirty garment that covered his body. It was obvious that the man was struggling to even stand up. The only thing that looked like a weapon is a thin stick he held on his left hand.

"stripped from his glorious armor and weapon, he faced the incredible hardship that drained his energy while crawling from the hell pit to reach the land above."

The spectators started to boo and one or two screamed for the weakened gladiator to go back to hell.

Ji Hyo shuddered. Seemed like the announcement of the show had made all his haters came to witness the end of his life. They were cheering for the man to die. Ji Hyo took a deep breath in an attempt to contain her tears.

"But the sun-fed soil above is also not on his side. The beast of the desert had sent to rip apart his remaining arrogance."

The gate on the other side of the arena slowly lifted and a big tiger walked in. A very hungry tiger.

Jong Kook turned his head when he heard the angry growl of the beast. He unconsciously tried to take a step back but his legs were too wobbly to balance his worn out body that he fell. The thin, useless stick he was given as a mockery from his trainer as the last hope to defend himself, snapped into two when he tried to use it for support.

The spectators laughed, even the announcer was giggling. Only Ji Hyo cried silently when she saw how Jong Kook groaned in pain once his wounded back hit the ground.

"Now let's enjoy the end of the cursed Knight that enrage the Zeus, shredded into pieces by the beast sent by the God of Thunder. We shall witness his cry of mercy in which, won't be given until his last breath living his wrecked body." 

"Are they really going to let the tiger eat him?" Somin asked with face hidden mostly by her palm. She turned her head toward her lady and shocked to find the fierce lady with tears flowing like a waterfall.

"Oh my, Lady, are you okay?"

"No, no, (sob) yes, I mean."

Ji Hyo tried hard to calm Somin but she was not in the state to think about anyone else. She was scared to death for Jong Kook's life. Why life is so cruel for the man. Why she met him when everything was too late. Why she even have to meet him and get to know him more than she should have. Why she falls in love with the gladiator.

Somin offered her to leave the balcony but Ji Hyo refused.

It was her fault. She felt responsible to see the end of her mistake.

But the God had a different plan.

Or Jong Kook just had this really strong will to stay alive.

Even while dragging his legs, Jong Kook managed to dodge the tiger's attack. It was a close call each time but he showed a skill that wow-ed the watching spectators.

He sure had not enough weapon to attack so his move was more for defense. But it was enough to show how good fighter he was that somehow, after a while, the cheers for his painful death changed to the cheer to root for him.

And Jong Kook was a true fighter. his moves became better and sharper that he managed to stab the tiger with the broken stick he had. 

The outrage of tiger was obvious from the loud growl. The beast's movement became more aggressive that Jong Kook almost lose his arm when he tried to reach for the second stick.

But both were high with adrenaline. Good for Jong Kook who could barely feel his pain any longer.

The fight was fierce, something that not expected from the bestiarii show in which usually the human ended up get slaughtered.

Ji Hyo, and almost all the spectators were on their feet, holding their breath when Jong Kook stabbed the second stick to the eye of the tiger.

The tiger growled and fell to the ground, not moving any longer.

The arena was quiet for a moment before the uproar of the cheering were heard. Somin had to cover her eyes for how loud it was.

And Ji Hyo was crying a bucket. It was a miracle that he was still alive.

Jong Kook had probably lost almost his energy that he failed to get up from his sitting position, but he managed to hold his fist up to declare his victory. And it was enough sign for the judge to let the gladiator back alive. Besides, with all the cheers, it was obvious that all the spectators were on his side now.

Ji Hyo sat down on her chair with a lighter feeling. Before Somin could see her, the lady wiped her tears and regained her elegance. 

"A banquet after the tournament?" Somin asked when she saw her lady stood up.

"No, I will ask for my meal early."


	6. Fulfilling the will

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jong Kook managed to escape from his terrible fate. But is it for the better?

Even before the whole tournament ended, Ji Hyo pressured the gladiator master to let her have the slave.

"But he is badly injured. Forcing him to serve you now will result in permanent damage or even death."

"He almost becomes a chew toy for the tiger and now you're trying to convince me that you care for him?"

The master sighed. The lady became even more demanding. He didn't understand what kind of madness she possessed to be so obsessed with the filthy slave. 

But maybe it was the slave's wicked power. The wounded gladiator indeed turned the table from the most hated gladiator to the most respected fighter by winning an impossible fight in bestiarii show. As his master, there was no better honor than having a skilled slave under him. He is indeed a man born to rule the world.

But still, he wanted to have the gladiator alive for longer. No matter how high her status is, he couldn't give up his valuable slave to become the lady's plaything and risk losing the slave.

"I heard that he passed out as soon as he went back from the arena and now being treated with care. If you allow him to rest for a while, you can have a night with him. How about enjoying our delicious wine in my majestic garden and notify you as soon as he is ready in your chamber?"

Ji Hyo nodded in agreement. Not that she wanted to force the slave to wake up for her. But the last time she left him, it almost became their last. She wanted to make sure she was there to protect him from any harm.

It was in the afternoon when she finally escorted to her white chamber.

Normally, a slave should greet their master with a knee touching the ground. But Jong Kook was not fully recovered so Ji Hyo kindly gave them permission to lie him on her bed even before she reached the room.

When Ji Hyo climbed onto the soft mattress, Jong Kook had his eyes close. The medicine they fed him probably was still doing it's job to heal the gladiator. Ji Hyo saw the bandages all over his body. The arena was huge and her eyes were filled with tears. Seemed like the fight was even fiercer than what her eyes had witnessed. Most of his limbs were covered in bandages. The sharp claw of the tiger probably had scratched his skin. His used to be smooth cheeks also had cut wound.

Ji Hyo bit her lips to contain her sob. She cried too much already that she believes her eyes could produce any tears no more. But she didn't want to cry. Not after learning how people cruelly interpreted her grieve and turned it against the slave. So she silently watched Jong Kook instead, finger brushing the skin softly when she heard a soft groan coming from the fighter.

Jong Kook took a deep breath but regretted it right away when it made his wounded skin stretched and sent pain all over his body.

His mind flashed back to the dreadful fight with the beast that he started to tremble but what he got was not an attack from the tiger he had killed, but a warm embrace and calming scent of the lady beside him.

"Sshh, it's over. You have won. You're safe."

The voice echoed in his skull, somehow sending a warmth that relaxed his tensed muscles. He wanted to reach her but his arms won't move so he called her instead.

"Lady Ji Hyo."

The lady, alarmed by his weak voice, released him from her tight embrace, "I'm sorry, do I hurt you?"

Jong Kook shook his head weakly, "No, your scent and warm bring me peace, " Jong Kook said in honesty.

She knew Jong Kook was not lying from how sweet and sincere his smile was, so she placed his head gently to rest on her lap, stroking the golden hair like how she pet her cat. Indeed, Jong Kook's body started to relax and his tremble stop.

"I want to ask for your mercy, my lady," Jong kook apologized.

Ji Hyo knitted her eyebrows, "No, it was my fault. You almost get killed because of me."

"I deserved it after what I made you gone through that you spilled your precious tears," Jong Kook answered. He really felt apologetic still that Ji Hyo couldn't argue.

"Did I lose one of my limbs?" Jong Kook asked suddenly, making Ji Hyo who was in deep thought snapped back to reality.

"No, you still have your legs and arms. Injured but not that deep that I heard they will heal after a while."

Jong Kook sighed in relief, "that is good to hear." 

Ji Hyo stopped stroking the man's hair, wondering, "Is it harder to beat an animal?"

Jong Kook looked up to see her eyes that filled with confusion.

"Depend whether we are equipped or not, but killing an animal that big cannot be done in one deadly attack. And I don't like to make them suffer."

"But you are okay with slaughtering the same human being."

Jong Kook stunned. Ji Hyo quickly covered her mouth for spilling the question she always had in mind but too afraid to ask.

She was surprised when Jong Kook let out a chuckle instead of getting offended.

"The knight of death title?" Jong Kook asked rhetorically.

"The merciless fighter obsessed with blood spill that never gives his opponent any mercy to spare their life. A fast charge of his weapon pierced into the thick armor, ending the life of a gladiator with promising future, if only their fate were not cruel enough to make them face the inhuman slaughter machine."

Jong Kook fluently narrated his introduction whenever he appeared in the arena.

"I know how many people want me dead for killing their favorite gladiator. Even my master often punish me for making him keep losing a valuable slave." Jong Kook said, smirking. It was sickening for any human to talk about death so lightly, but somehow, Ji Hyo didn't feel disgusted by it. Or maybe because, as much as Jong Kook had this wide smile on his lips, his eyes were not.

"My lady, do you know what happens to the gladiator that granted mercy after losing the gladiator fight? 

Gladiators that asked for mercy too fast will be seen as dishonoring themselves. They will be killed and corpse tossed to the side of the river to rot without any proper burial. 

An unfit gladiator that survived gruesome fight but with lost of his body part or just don't look as appealing that his popularity dropped will be turned into a bestiarii that only fight animals that trained to torture their victims. When they were short with criminals to punish, an unfit gladiator could even be put in the opening act that basically just a killing show in the cruelest way possible to hype up the crowd before the main match."

Ji Hyo knew about that, or rather, she had heard about it. For Ji Hyo, the rules made sense because the slaves were fed and trained to be a fighter. Nothing worse than showing a side of weakness in front of their opponent. Just like a roman soldier, a coward is seen as incompatible and should be disposed. But upon getting to know the fighter, she realized that they were different from the soldier who fights for the kingdom and themselves. The gladiators were forced to kill for the glory of their master, and their death was meant nothing but entertainment for the crowd.

Jong Kook knew his explanation of the insight of gladiator's life had made the lady dismayed. But he felt like he needs to keep going.

"My first opponent was a senior gladiator that taught me how to fight ever since I was sold to my current master. He was older and wise. Very strict that he won't let me rest if I couldn't master the technique that day. Whenever the trainer was not around, he would tell me to always finish the match with one slash to the neck, beheading them fast and clean.

He would make me promise him before we end the training session. Everyday, until the day of my debut as a gladiator."

Jong Kook gulped down the lump in his throat. It felt like yesterday. Funny how vivid the memory lingered in him.

"I was scared. I never held a real weapon before. It was much sharper than I have imagined. But I managed to keep my promise somehow, to end my opponent's life as quick and as painless as possible. I don't understand why he wants to die so bad. But I came to realize the horror of enduring the guilt for killing your comrades just to live a little bit longer. Death is the only way to escape this hell.

They were mad at me for ending the show too soon. I deserved the hate and the whip for disobeying my master's will. But I refused to stop fulfilling my promise to my teacher."

It became harder for Ji Hyo to not show any emotion. Her heart bled for knowing the truth. Worse, she was one of the people who enjoyed the cruel entertainment that messed with people's fate.

"Does fulfilling his will make you feel better?" Ji Hyo asked. Her heart trumped hard waiting for the answer. But she needed to know the answer.

Jong Kook shook his head and smiled. It was his warm yet sad smile he often showed when he was about to spill his heart for his lady.

"No. I want to die. I want to be the one who collapsed on the ground. Could stand no more on the soil that smeared with the blood of people who wished for a better fate.

"But somehow, today is different," Jong Kook said. He wet his dried lips and looked into the eyes of Ji Hyo. It was not appropriate, but his hand moved by itself to touch the smooth silky skin of the lady's cheek. Ji Hyo astounded by the sudden touch when she was having a hard time containing her tears that one of the tears escaped, wetting both her cheek and Jong Kook's hand.

"Today, I was reluctant to die," Jong Kook confessed, eyebrows knitting like questioning himself, "I.. seems like I cherish the time we spend for lunch more than I should."

Jong Kook took a deep breath, his voice became harsh all of sudden and it was not because of the fatigue. His eyes were hot and there was this uncomfortable pressure in his throat that made it hard for him to talk.

But as much as he should not. As much as he knew his position as the slave of another master. The realization of the reason for him to wish for another chance to breathe in this cruel world was too great to contain by himself. Not when he had no idea whether it would be their last time so close to each other.

Jong Kook opened his mouth after a while. The tears that he never knew he possessed falling down slowly and wet Ji Hyo's silk garment. 

"I'm not ready to die. Not when the last thing I saw was you in deep grieve for a man like me."

Ji Hyo closed her eyes to spill more tears. She brought her hand to hold the trembling hand of the gladiator on her cheek. Holding it tightly in hope that it will become eternity. But she knew better than believing in a fairytale ending.

Ji Hyo chuckled, they were crying mess it was funny how both tried so hard to not show any sorrow yet failing miserably.

"I'm sorry, it must be the meds," Jong Kook tried to make an excuse. He failed to make her lady happy. Not only did he made her cry again, he also sobbed like a baby on her lap.

Ji Hyo shook her head, chuckling for how silly they must have looked like right now. Ji Hyo turned her head to kiss the gladiator's callouses palm and let the warmth comfort her by not letting it go.

"I made up my mind," Ji Hyo said, she wiped Jong Kook's tears away and brushed his bangs before continuing, "I will protect you and your friends."


	7. Fulfilling the promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Ji Hyo has a plan and it is not a simple one

"Freeing all the slaves?"

Jihyo nodded. Somin eyes became wider.

"Not that drastically, of course. It's impossible, I know. Starting from better welfare and a proper right..." Jihyo said before chewing the delicious pigeon meat.

"That makes more sense," Somin agreed and poured more wine into the Lady's cup, "But how? Lady has an influence, but not the authority."

Jihyo munched the juicy meat while looking at Somin, "Then, I just need to gain that authority, right."

The Senate election was just in the corner and she knew someone who is an ambitious good-natured man, but not enough power to back him up for the position.

Lee-Dong wook, the second generation of a generous politician who never reached the top for his naive heart. His son is more ambitious and brilliant, yet his pure heart never tarnished by the dirty political world. The beautiful sculpture-like face he inherited from his dear mother captured the heart of many. He has his own charm but deemed too young to rule Rome by the old generation. This promising young man just needs a little bit of push. And luckily, Ji Hyo has the power to provide one.

The young politician's residence had more greenery than workers.

"I see that you own very little slaves for someone in a position like you," Jihyo muttered, drinking the tea that had prepared kindly by the young politician.

"My parents taught me to do things that I can do myself," Dong wook said, smiling. He had heard that 'sarcastic praise' many times before. The man put the teapot away and sat on his chair. He took a glance toward the lady and surprised to find her with a sincere smile. Usually, he got a pity from denied a proper service since young.

"So that's their secret in raising a very well mannered gentleman," Jihyo complimented, "delicious tea, thank you."

At that, Dong Wook couldn't help but smile wide. The lady in front of her was nothing like the rumor said. Sure, she does have this odd aura like floating in the air. No attachment to the world nor its rule. But upon conversing with her, you will realize that she offers endless benevolence as clear as a river. She is not rejected by the community. She rejected the community and its toxicity by choice. Much like him.

But here they were. Talking about taking a grip of power to rule the origin of the evil.

"I understand how your support will help me to win the election," Dong Wook said after the first sip of his own tea, "But what kind of benefit you wish in return?"

The lady's eyes changed and Dong Wook realized that they were soon will be engaged in a serious discussion.

Somin only met her lady after midnight. She actually had prepared herself if she needed to stay in. But the lady insisted to go home. The lady said the senate candidate should protect his image.

"A candidate? That handsome man?"

Jihyo hummed, "and not only a candidate, he will be one," she said in determination.

As Jihyo's personal maid, Somin knew the lady will do whatever it takes once she set her goal. Yet, for the fair lady that normally has little interest in anything happening around her, it was Somin's first time to see her tenacious sparkling eyes yet a shaken hand. Somin thought that it was because of excitement. She didn't know that it was because of fear.

Of course she was nervous. Jihyo was trying the impossible. She may have grown up in a noble household with power and wealth. But she never taught to hold or crave for more status. And the power she may hold will be used to benefit the poor and not the rich. Imagine the commotion in the kingdom.

But much to her relief, Dong Wook agreed to help her out. She didn't wish for an ending of slavery. It is not realistic. But a better condition, better protection for them were not really that much to ask, no?

Dong Wook answered honestly that it is a bit much considering the society they lived now. But he tempted to join the force with her.

"You never explain the reason, though," Dong Wook said in one of their evening meetings. To discuss the plan of approach to gain more votes, both noble started to have frequent dinner together. Most of the time at Dong Wook resident for Jihyo's is too far from the town.

"Do I need to?" Jihyo answered reluctantly. But the man deserved a better answer, she knew.

"I just... feel like it is wrong to exploit the life of others just for our convenience," Jihyo finally replied. She took more bread to stuff her mouth with. At that, Dong Wook laughed. The lady just too easy to read, yet, he is grateful for her honesty.

"I understand, you have such a good heart," he replied.

Jihyo felt a bitter taste hit her tongue. Was she?

She was using the man for her favor. Just like how she used the gladiator's body to satisfy her lust before she fell in love with his heart.

In the end, her effort to bring the said justice might be for her satisfaction only.

"Don't worry, I am using you for my favor too," Dong Wook suddenly said.

At that, Jihyo quickly lifted her head, blinking her pretty eyes to the man with a mysterious smile on his lips.

"Your servant. She always left after accompany you here. I think she heads to the colosseum?"

Dong Wook saw the frown on Jihyo's face. He sipped his wine slowly and deliberately filled the room with a noticeable silence. 

He didn't wish to pressure the lady to answer him. The silence was there because he was deep in thought. He was thinking about the time he saw the lady for the first time. It was his visit to his balcony for the gladiator tournament. He didn't really like such a barbaric show. But he was trying to gain connection and Colosseum is always popular among people, even the nobles.

When he turned his head to avoid seeing the violence, his eyes landed on the balcony not far from his.

There was a lady in a soft blue tunic. The dark thick hair makes her white skin radiant under the sun. In contrast to her stunning visuals, her eyes were horrid. Her big eyes were wide open and tears flowing down, wetting her smooth cheeks all the way to her slender neck. She was holding her breath while looking at the fighting gladiator. Dong Wook remembered how he couldn't take his eyes from her. For worries that she might soon collapse from how bad she trembled. And for her mesmerizing grace that he couldn't erase from his memory.

The second chance he got to see her was in his own garden. All well and properly mannered. No trace of tears and desperation beaming from her eyes but confidence. Her appearance right then was a new discovery for Dong Wook, yet, she shook his heart the same.

Dong wook thought that he was just born lucky to have the lady he interested with offer a good deal for both his future and position. But after more night and talk. He learned that he was not always the chosen one.

"We can always meet after the tournament if you wish to," Dong Wook offered.

Jihyo bit her lips. She might have underestimated the man. She should have known better. That the politician in front of her is not only a look but also a brain.

"I can't, I don't want him to get associate with me..." Jihyo answered. She didn't need to tell any lie. Nor that she wanted to. 

Yes. She had asked Somin to check on her favorite gladiator from the normal seat whenever he had a tournament to report the outcome and his well-being.

Somin would come back to her sometimes with tears, sometimes with glee. Jihyo would listen to her detailed story of the event with teeth slightly gritted from jealousy. How she wished to be the spectator of the game. she felt a deep pain in her chest from missing the scent of Jong Kook filling her lungs. Jihyo would spontaneously tighten her fist to ease the longing of feeling his tanned skin on her own. Jihyo missed her gladiator so much. It hurt her to hear that he got injured, and it hurt her more to imagine him being sold for a night to anyone but her.

But she had a plan and she needed to endure. It was all to fulfill her promise to the man she decided to love.

"I see," Dong Wook said, still looking at his own plate, "But from now on, you... We cannot retreat anymore."

Jihyo nodded. She put her cutlery down and gave a reassuring smile for Dong Wook. 

"I am ready, let's do this."

"A marriage!!"

The master of the Colosseum slammed the letter he just read to his expensive wooden desk. It was not an everyday sight to see him in a rage that the slave trainer backed down.

"The lord Lee..."

"That damn Lee with that bitch!" the master raised his voice even more, walking around his office anxiously, "Their households are strong enough as one and now they decide to merge using a wedding."

"But... I heard he is seen as too young...."

The slave trainer stopped talking once his master's eyes were on him.

"Still a threat. I know some disgusting higher up that fell for his 'beauty'. And now with Song family backing him up," the master gritted his teeth and slammed the wooden table with his bare hand, "That bitch, I will kill her..."

The slave trainer stayed silent for his own good. He didn't want to get ordered to kill her. A killer of a noble would be punished harshly and he was certain the master was evil enough to throw him under the bush once the revenge was paid to save his reputation.

The slave trainer slowly lifted his head and saw the master with a nasty smile.

"Oh, it's been a while that I almost forgot," he said, stroking his fat chin, "we don't need to kill her, we have her weakness here."

Somin saw the lady's hand trembled upon reading the letter she just received. She was curious about the content but knew that she should not ask her yet for how serious she looked. 

However, when Jihyo almost collapsed to her seat, Somin couldn't help but approached her lady and took a peek of the said letter.

It was from the colosseum.

"Lady...." Somin asked, trying to make sure that her lady was alright. Jihyo didn't cry, she just kept frowning with empty eyes staring at nothing while sitting on her seat.

"I will call the doctor," Somin said, determined that her lady need help.

"No," Jihyo stopped her, catching her wrist right in time to prevent her from leaving, "I need my cart. I will go to the Colosseum."

The bald gladiator master smiled wide upon seeing the lady he wished the most to see.

"Lady Jihyo," he said, extending his arm to welcome her, "I am glad you have received my invitation in time."

Jihyo approached the fat man without losing her elegance, smiling with the corner of her lips to show her dominance, yet she couldn't hide the frown on her eyes.

"I didn't know you send letters to invite the nobles yourself for a grand tournament," she said, referring to the invitation she got from him, sent directly by his young slave this very morning.

"Normally no, but since you've been our greatest sponsor for our event," he mentioned, purposely reminded her on where the money she spent had been used to. He smiled upon seeing her swallow a big chunk of a lump in her throat, "and of course, because it is the fight of your most cherished gladiator."

Jihyo had lost her smile, but she managed to hide her tremble by crossing her arms.

"An execution..." she muttered under her shaky breath. She had to read the invitation letter many times to make sure that she had read it right. She was personally invited to the execution show of the most favored gladiator of the Colosseum. A show that couldn't be seen twice, the letter specifically said.

The bald master moved his index finger to his lips, "It is a spoiler I revealed only to you, Lady Jihyo. The audience, not even the gladiator know about it yet."

Jihyo's stomach churned from the sudden hit of nausea. How she wished to be able to punch the man's cocky face right then. But she couldn't get swayed just yet.

The lady was trying hard to stay strong and graceful, the master of the gladiator noticed. But he knew her heart had shattered to a piece the moment he promised her a brutal execution for her dear night slave.

"A pity, yes. He is terribly popular inside and outside of arena. You cannot imagine how much money I have made using his tremendous popularity," the master reminisced.

"And of course, congratulation for your upcoming marriage."

Jihyo startled. She completely forgot about it for her to worry too much about the gladiator's fate.

"Ah, yes, thank you..."

"I actually arrange today's show for my gift for your good news."

Jihyo knew she was frowning, from the satisfied look the master of the colosseum had right then. She had speculated that he would retort by using her only weakness. She knew Jong Kook would be in danger as soon as she put a fight on his master. Her attempt to disassociate herself with the gladiator would bring not much difference in his fate as the bald master's slave. She had predicted it, but it still made her mind shook in protest.

Is there any way to save Jong Kook life?

"But of course, there is no need for me to sacrifice such a marvelous gladiator if there is nothing to celebrate."

Jihyo stared at the fat man in front of her who obviously closer to get what he wants.

"The marriage," Jihyo muttered, and the master of gladiator smiled from how fast she understood his point.

"Yes, it will be a pity of course, since it had been announced. Your fiance reputation may be ruined and you will need to stay away from society for a while," the bald master sighed to show that he didn't like the idea either, "but since there is no need for celebration, the gladiator no need to die. I can arrange for them to spare his life. Maybe he will lose a limb or two but he will live. And for him to suitable for a fight no more, I can let you purchase him for your amusement while in solitude."

The bald master analyzed her face and he smiled upon seeing her swaying eyes.

She was definitely temped.

It was the matter of life and death of the man she loves.

From the beginning, the reason for her fight was for him.

The victory for her is to see him alive and well. No need to risk his life for the meaningless battle that only hurt his body and soul. By accepting the slave's master wish, she could wrap him with a promise of a much certain sanctuary beside her. Living a peaceful life in her palace far from the buzzing city where thirst blood people seek excitement from the suffering of the lower class. For her, it was just going back to her previous lifestyle. Even better, with a man she loves within the reach whenever she wishes for him.

But his description for victory surely different from hers.

Maybe it was a mistake for her to know him too well. 

"It would be my pleasure to see you in my wedding ceremony," Jihyo finally said, regaining her composure and gave a smile to now frowning Colosseum master, "and thank you for your wedding gift, I will make sure to enjoy it well," she ended before leaving for her balcony.

"I'll make sure that you won't forget it," the master shouted for his last attempt but Jihyo didn't stop her pace.

Upon arriving at her balcony, she greeted Somin who looks so pale herself. She didn't know the content of the letter, but from her lady's reaction, she knew something bad would happen.

The announcer started his speech accompanied by the loud drum play. The game had begun and there was nothing Jihyo could do from now on

Jong Kook had been scheduled for the final act. The most extravagant act for the day. It was understandable considering his massive popularity with the crowd. Upon him entering the arena, the cheers went over the roof that Jihyo had to cover her ears from how loud people chant his name.

It had been a while for Jihyo to see Jong Kook that her eyes started noting his detail to crave into her brain.

Jong kook wore heavy armor with a sword on his right hand and shield on his left. Not much of his skin exposed that she couldn't check whether his previous scars had healed properly or not. His step was heavy from all the metal attached, but it was far from wobbly.

She noticed a stare on her for a few seconds before the gladiator walked toward the middle of the arena. He had recognized her presence.

She wondered whether he had smiled upon seeing her or notice that something was off from how hard her expression looked right now.

But there was no way to ask, there was no way to confirm. She wanted nothing but to warn the man of his upcoming fate. But it surely will ruin everything. She bit her lips and watched him in silence.

The mc announced the content of the show and people cheered when the gate was opened, revealing two big tigers that immediately run toward their prey.

Another bestiarii show. Jihyo gritted her teeth.

The tigers were trained to hurt the prey till die. They will drag the victim around while shredding them to a piece before finally devouring the meat for lunch.

But Jong Kook was equipped with enough weapons to protect himself. The armors were heavy that he moved rather slow. But as expected from a skilled gladiator, he knew how to defend and attack. Still, it was 1 versus 2 wild beasts twice his weight. The moment he lowered his defense to attack one tiger, the other tiger would try to pounce on him.

The spectators watched in horror when their favorite gladiator struggled to dodge their deadly claws and fangs. But just like any other fight, Jong Kook learned the pattern and counter-attack. A stab on the tiger's stomach and he retreated just in time to avoid the attack from the other tiger. The sharp claw knocking his helmet, revealing his light brown hair that damped with sweat. He didn't have time to get his sword back so using his shield, he managed to hit the tiger's head and before it could shake out the pain, Jong Kook slammed his shield right to it's neck.

A loud growl could be heard before the tiger collapsed to the ground. Jong Kook just inched away from the weakening beast, had no more energy to support his heavily armored body. 

Jong Kook kneeled on the hot sizzling ground, breathing heavily from the exhaustion of delivering the final bow. But he did manage to stay alive once again. He formed a fist and extended his arm to the sky as his claim for victory. But the cheer he usually heard never reached his ears.

Jong Kook lifted his head in wonder and found the spectators all had their eyes fixed to the gate. He impulsively turned his head toward the same direction and felt a churned inside his stomach immediately upon realizing the reason of the silence. 

His trainer, wearing full body armor walked toward the arena accompanied by 2 other skilled archers. Jong Kook didn't need to hear the announcement to comprehend what was going to happen.

The second match had begun, without any rest in between.

He was sentenced to death in front of his fans.

Jong Kook tried to get up, feeling the heavy armors and exhaustion dragging him down. His breath was shallow and all his weapons were far from his reach.

Before he could regain his composure, the slave trainer and his subordinates had reached the middle of the arena.

"I heard that you always wish to die here, drown by your own blood," the slave trainer spoke up, giving out his nastiest smirk, "I will be your angel and grant your wish."

Jong Kook dashed as fast as he could to reach his sword. But after 3 steps, he felt a sharp pain on his leg. He screamed and his body collapsed to the ground with unimaginable pain from the arrow that pierced into his flesh. 

With shaky hand, Jong Kook removed the arrow and gripped his bleeding thigh.

"You are the best fighter we have, that kind of wound won't bring you down, correct."

Jong Kook heard the trainer said before throwing a sword right to his lying body.

"Stand up and fight me," the trainer commanded, "deliver a good show before you die, your lady is watching."

Upon hearing it, Jong Kook spontaneously looked up to see Jihyo. She was there, watching him with her clear beautiful eyes. And for Jong Kook, it was a scenery more than he wished to see before his death.

The wounded gladiator managed to stand up, having only his fighting spirit to fuel his drained body.

The slave trainer smirked before swinging his own sword. Jong Kook fended but his wrists couldn't withstand the heavy blow that he dropped his sword. The trainer used that opportunity to land a kick on his stomach.

There was his armor but it still knocked out the air in his lungs and he fell to the ground once again. The spectators started to boo. It definitely not a fair match.

With exhausted gladiator forced to fight well-rested opponent, and 2 archers ready to shoot their arrows whenever they were given command. But it was not a concern because the match supposed to go like that.

The trainer gripped a handful of Jong Kook's hair to force him to stand up. But before he could land another blow on the weakening gladiator, Jong Kook pushed the trainer with his whole body, knocking the startled trainer and Jong Kook used that opportunity to get his sword back.

But another arrow was released, piercing into his back. The other arrow hit his calf and Jong Kook fell once again to the ground.

The spectators protested. Some had lost interest and left the Colosseum. But the trainer who in rage from the counter-attack didn't bother to check his surrounding. He reached out to his sword that fell from receiving the blow and walked toward the gladiator.

Jihyo looked in horror when the trainer kicked the lying body several times before stepped on his stomach and raised his sword.

Jihyo opened her mouth and let out a breath she had hold for awhile. Her lungs were in pain and she felt like fainting. But her gaze never left Jong Kook even a bit.

It was a mere second before the sword sliced his neck. Their eyes met each other and Jihyo felt the world stop for them. His small eyes were as dark as her favorite night sky. The spark on his eyes told her that he was filled with life and hope. The edge of the eyes shrunk and Jihyo recognized it as his distinctive eye smiles.

She didn't understand the reason for his smile. But maybe neither he. It was the last moment of his time in this world yet he offered a smile to her. It didn't make sense at all. But in the end, all of this doesn't.

For her to care about a low-class slave. For him to adore the noble. For them to even fell in love in the first place.

It is a frustrating love that they know won't bring any good for any of them. Yet here they are. Feeling the sorrow of losing the sight of your loved one. Separated into even greater difference called life and death. To think about that, a status, a class, a wealth are not supposed to be the greatest obstacle for love.

Jihyo unconsciously forms a smile, realizing how silly their situation is. And how fed up they are with the world. Still, she loves him nonetheless and she could only laugh toward her own stupidity. Maybe Jong Kook felt the same. They were hopelessly in love yet it was still the greatest memory in their life.

Blood spluttered from the decapitated body. The hands that were gripping the trainer's metal boot slowly detached and fell on the side of the lifeless body.

Jong Kook had died in the hand of the cruel trainer. There was no doubt about it.

People were screaming and grieving for the loss of their hero. Even Somin couldn't keep her composure and sobbed.

But weird, Jihyo was calm. She didn't spill even a single drop of tear.

She knew it would happen, she knew it would hurt. But she didn't know she would be that calm. Or probably because her heart had died along with Jong Kook's.

She threw a smile to the master of the Colosseum who had been watching her from his balcony before excusing herself.

"I will go to Lee's palace, come as soon as you calm down," she told Somin and left without waiting for her servant.

Dong Wook was arranging his garden when suddenly Jihyo came to his vision. The lady smiled and approached the bewildered, young politician.

"Lady Jihyo?"

"Do I disturb your evening?"

".... No..."

Dong Wook knitted his eyebrows. Lady Jihyo is someone with a manner enough to always announce her visit before stepping inside.

"We will win the election, and when the time comes, we will request law for protecting the slaves, including the gladiator's welfare."

Dong Wook licked his lips. It was a deal they had agreed on, "Yes," he answered.

Jihyo sighed, "Good," she said under her breath.

Curious, Dong Wook lifted her chin up to look her in the eyes. Jihyo flinched. Of course, it was their first intimate touch, but Dong Wook couldn't care less.

"Are you okay?" Dong Wook asked, now looking straight to Jihyo's empty eyes.

There was no tear but it was obvious she was in grieve. And it killed him for not knowing the reason.

Jihyo took a deep breath. She felt bad for making Dong Wook worried, but her mind was too full of the previous event.

"I am a selfish woman," Jihyo said, eyes still empty, "I am using you for my own gain."

Dong Wook smiled a little. He didn't know whether Jihyo could see him for her mind were somewhere else, "don't worry, me too," he said as a matter of fact.

Jihyo opened her mouth again, but her voice was hoarser than before, "and I hate myself, for not able to be more selfish."

A tear finally escaped her eye that Dong Wook cupped her face softly and wipe away the warm drop. He saw her rosy lips trembled from containing her sorrow. How he hopes to make her feel better. But her big dark eyes were not even on his.

"Don't worry," Dong Wook replied, "me too."

The marriage was done extravagantly, inviting all the great nobles and higher up. Dong Wook popularity rose from landing a great figure as his wife. 

With controversies surrounding the latest gladiator tournament, their only rival could gain no more vote than Dong Wook.

Seemed like people were in rage for the barbaric killing of their favorite gladiator that it affect the colosseum master's reputation.

Being a wife of the newly elected senate was not easy. But Jihyo had chosen the path herself and she didn't want to complaint even once. She was proud of how Dong Wook kept his promise and slowly but surely, they gain enough support to adopt a new law for human right.

The colosseum itself lost most of its audience and gladiator tournaments were held less.

She didn't know if she managed to fulfill her promise to her gladiator. But even if she wasn't yet, it was not a problem because she vowed to fight for human rights until the last breath living her body. Just like a honorable death of a fearless gladiator. A will that she promised to carry until her very last moment, the will of a gladiator.


End file.
